constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Kranxx
'Kranxx '''is a Plisken and the leader of the Black Hole Gang. He also commands a group of space criminals of the same species as "Snake" who used to work for Octan. Biography Battles During the second Mars Mission, Kranxx and his group of space criminals fled to Mars in the Skull Interceptor. There, Kranxx found a mine filled with Energy Crystals, and a single Crystalien trying to mine a large Energy Crystal. Seeing value in the massive crystal, Kranxx distracted the Crystalien long enough for one of his space criminals to extract the crystal and run off. However, no sooner had Kranxx left the mine that he was arrested by Space Police. He was held prisoner in a Space Police Base set up on the Red Planet. Shortly afterward, several Crystaliens arrived and destroyed the base, freeing Kranxx. The Crystaliens brought Kranxx to their leader, who saw a possible alliance between the two aliens. Kranxx later snuck into an Astro base, hotwired a MT-61 Crystal Reaper, and brought it back for the Crystaliens. Later, a group of Astros attacked Kranxx's Space Criminal Base. Knowing that Kranxx kept to his word and helped the Crystaliens, the Alien Commander came to his aid, followed by several Battle Arachnoid Mini-Bots, Laser Troopers, and Grav Runners. They chased off the Astro's relentless attack for ten minutes straight, though Kranxx lost many of his Space Criminals. Kranxx decided that it was time to get off Mars, and fled in the Skull Interceptor while the Alien Commander and the Crystaliens finished repairing the ETX Alien Mothership Mark II. Space Police In Sector 6, Kranxx was speeding around space in his Hotrod Hover-Cycle, breaking the speed limit and running red lights and stop signs. On June 29 2009, at approximately 4:02 p.m., he was swerving in front of a school bus, then slowing down and driving next to it repeatedly on Galactic Highway and Moonlight Parkway West. As such, he was pursued by a Space Police officer on a Ray Bike and arrested after his Hotrod Hover-Cycle was frozen. By July 28, Kranxx was either released or broke out of jail. That day at 3:06 p.m., he went to Galaxy Mart and stole lots of perfume. Then, he drank the stolen goods to cure a case of bad breath. A few days later, in early August, he made his way to Jo-Co's Diner, where he found a squad of Space Police discussing the recent activity of the Black Hole Gang. He snuck inside the diner, put on a waiter's outfit, and served the squad a time bomb. The explosion distracted the Space Police and badly damaged Jo-Co's Diner. However, in the explosion and resulting chaos, Kranxx was buried under a mountain of food. The Space Police surrounded him, arrested him, and locked him up in the cell of a Space Police VX-Falcon. Transported in the Galactic Enforcer on the way to Galactic Prison, Kranxx was freed by Slizer in the Stealth Strikecraft. On Wednesday, October 7, Kranxx used his micro-stellar gravity generator in Pollux Cluster 16 North to actually rearrange constellations in an act of vandalism. A Space Police officer armed with anti-ion shielding arrived and forced him to put them back correctly. November 11 at 04:19 a.m., Kranxx traveled to Jovan II, known across the galaxy for its cosmic storm. He entered the weather-domination capsule above the storm and altered the weather to be nice and sunny for the Black Hole Gang's semi-annual picnic. Because it was such a nice day, the Space Police let him off with only a warning. Six days later at 14:45 d.m., Kranxx tried to break through the containment nega-field of a purple-skinned Supernova-Worm pen at Pan-Galactic Cosmo-Zoo. When asked why, he replied that he thought the Supernova-Worm was his mother. By the end of the year, Kranxx was arrested and held in prison by the Space Police, as well all other members of the gang with the exception of Snake. He was freed by April 2010, when he frequently dropped off nail file-containing cakes at the Central Precinct Detention Center for his third nega-cousin Rench. Abilities and Traits Kranxx is scruffy, stinky, and known across the Center Galaxy for his poor table manners. A Space Police officer once commented that Kranxx had such bad breath, it was his greatest weapon. It is unconfirmed whether this is a defensive trait of all Pliskens, or just that Kranxx happens to have bad breath. Kranxx is one of the more clever members of the Black Hole Gang, as well as a troublemaker and a rebel. He doesn't just break the law for money or fame, but just because he wants to. Kranxx also has a love for speed and racing; despite this, he is a slow walker. His greatest ability is arguably his impressive hotwiring skills, which allowed him to turn Astro vehicles against one another. Kranxx is wanted for many crimes, including grand theft spaceship, intergalactic gambling, and illegal robot rustling. Trivia *While being identified as "Kranxx" in the official Space Police set descriptions and website, he is identified as "Plisken" in the LEGO Battles game and website. It is possible that one of these names is only a codename and the other is his real name, but it is unknown which is which. This Wiki uses "Kranxx" as his name and "Plisken" as his species name. *As shown in ''Galactic Pursuit, Kranxx owns a Space Truck. *The infamous Plisken Rench is Kranxx's third nega-cousin on his quad-uncle's side. Gallery Image:CriminalMinds.jpg|Kranxx under arrest on Mars Image:KranxxMars.jpg|Kranxx hotwires a Robotic Mining Mech Image:HotrodHoverCycle.png|Kranxx riding his Hotrod Hover-Cycle Image:FreezeRayFrenzy.png|Kranxx pursued by a Space Police Ray Bike Image:KranxxArrest.png|Kranxx under arrest Image:GalacticPursuitKranxxArrest.jpg|Kranxx under arrest Image:GalacticPursuitKranxxMugshot.jpg|Kranxx's mugshot Appearances *''LEGO Battles'' *Freeze Ray Frenzy *Galactic Enforcer *''Police Log'' *''Space Police Log 03: Diner & Donuts'' *''Galactic Pursuit'' Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Black Hole Gang